


Without

by keyboardclicks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardclicks/pseuds/keyboardclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by: http://shinigamiscribblings.tumblr.com/post/69410766774/sightless-fic-eric-alan<br/>For some reason it won't save in the Parent Fic info so here have the ugly link.</p></blockquote>





	Without

A reaper without their glasses was more vulnerable than a trainee with no scythe, and Eric knew that. It made him afraid, terrified even, of being found again. He and Alan had made the choice to leave their glasses behind, and though Eric did not regret it, for the first time he wished his vision was not so bad.

Without his glasses, Alan said all of Eric’s sins were invisible. While that may have been true, without his glasses Eric could not see his lover’s face, and it almost drove him mad. Alan was right there, laying right next to him on the bed, but for the love of the gods he couldn’t see him. Without glasses, Alan was just a blur of pale skin, brown hair, and a black suit. Eric couldn’t even see Alan’s eyes, so much more beautiful to him than any other reaper’s.

A few nights ago he had awoken, desperate to see his lover but unable to. The topic had been washed away in other conversations, but that night, as the two of them lay awake, the desperate feeling only grew.

“I wanna see you so bad, Alan…” Eric mumbled dejectedly. “‘s torture not seein’ you…”

“I know,” Alan agreed, tone no more upbeat than the other’s. He was silent for a few seconds, then said, “Eric, close your eyes.”

“Wha’? Why?”

“Just do it.”

For no reasons other than pure curiosity and the fact that it wasn’t as if he could see much in the first place, Eric did as he was told. Then, he felt Alan give him a gentle push, rolling Eric onto his back. Alan then climbed on top of Eric, spreading himself out comfortably and resting his forehead on Eric’s.

“Look; you can’t see me, but you know I’m here.” He kissed Eric gently, and Eric could feel the smile on his lips. Reaching up he caressed Alan’s face in his hands, feeling the soft curve of his jaw. Alan chuckled, running one of his hands through the mess of Eric’s blond hair, letting the other feel the wide flare of his collarbone. They knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own, and the comfort of something so familiar put them both at ease.

“See? It’s alright.” Alan comforted. “I’m right here, right with you, and you can feel it.”

“Alan…”

The kisses quickly turned from gentle to passionate, and the caresses were soon accompanied by gropes. The little bit of clothing they kept on for sleeping was kicked to the end of the bed and they allowed themselves an indulgence that had been far too long out of their reach. One did not have time for pleasure when running and hiding controlled your every waking thought. For now, though, they were safe, and free to enjoy each other as they had not in far, far too many nights.

“Eric… Eric..!”

“Ah… Alan!”

They were both panting, gasping for air that they did not need but so desperately wanted. Eric held Alan’s face in his hands, kissing him needily, holding him both by the back of the head and by one shoulder. Alan broke the kiss, still panting, and rested his forehead once again on Eric’s. Eric, who still had closed eyes, no longer felt fear in what awaited him when he reopened them. Alan was there, with him, and there was tangible proof of that within his arms. So what if he could not see him? He was there, and that was what mattered.

Upon opening his eyes, things were still blurry, but his vision did adjust a bit. When it did, Eric found that he could almost clearly see Alan’s eyes above him as they rested so close together. Alan smiled, pecking Eric’s lips and moving to lay himself within the crook of Eric’s neck, pulling the blanket they had found over both of them.

“I love you, Alan,” Eric whispered so softly he could barely hear it himself.

“I know,” Alan confirmed, “I know, Eric. I love you, too.”

Eric, breath returned to its normal pace, kissed the top of Alan’s head as they drifted to sleep; likely a better sleep than either of them had had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://shinigamiscribblings.tumblr.com/post/69410766774/sightless-fic-eric-alan  
> For some reason it won't save in the Parent Fic info so here have the ugly link.


End file.
